Katashiro
by colecionodesafetos
Summary: Sendo o filho de um dos mais famosos seriais killers da atualidade, Naruto passou a vida tentando provar ao mundo, e a si mesmo, que é diferente de seu pai. Ao aceitar investigar o caso de um psicopata que transforma suas vítimas em bonecas ambulantes, ele se vê obrigado a pensar como um assassino para salvar uma mulher de um destino pior que a morte.
1. Prólogo

_**Disclaimer:** Além de uma imaginação muito fértil e erros de ortografia, nada aqui me pertence. Todas as personagens de Naruto pertencem ao mangaká e escritor Matashi Kishimoto._

_..._

* * *

**KATASHIRO**

Antigamente, acreditava-se que bonecas possuíam o poder de conter os maus espíritos.

No terceiro dia do terceiro mês de cada ano, em algumas regiões do Japão, ainda se pratica o _Hina-nagashi_, traduzido literalmente como ritual da boneca flutuante.

Durante este ritual, bonecas de papel em formato humano, chamadas de _Katashiro_, são esfregadas contra o corpo de seus donos, dessa forma transferindo as doenças e infortúnios destas pessoas ao _Katashiro_.

Estas bonecas depois são lançadas ao mar, supostamente carregando com si os maus espíritos.

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

**N**a última vez que vi meu pai vivo ele estava amarrado a uma maca acolchoada da prisão, braços estendidos como se estivesse prestes a ser crucificado.

Todas as apelações haviam sido negadas, não haveria suspensão de execução de última hora.

Ele tinha um cateter em cada braço, os tubos IV's já conectados. Mas apenas um deles seria necessário, o outro era simplesmente um back-up. O monitor contava as últimas batidas de seu coração, que apesar das circunstâncias, era uma taxa constante e relaxada de setenta e cinco batimentos por minuto.

Havia um aglomerado de testemunhas na sala de observação. Pais das vítimas, oficiais penitenciários, um homem em um terno desgastado representando o governador da Califórnia. Todos sussurrando e se remexendo, procurando a posição mais confortável para assistir a atração principal, mas eu não estava prestando atenção ao me acontecia ao meu redor.

Mesmo através da grossa parede de vidro que nos separava, a intensidade de seu olhar cravado em mim conseguia me paralisar. E naquele momento, éramos apenas nós dois. Eu o encarei de volta, curioso em saber o que ele estava pensando. Eu havia conhecido e estudado psicopatas o suficiente para saber que ele não sentia um pingo de culpa pelo que havia feito, que era incapaz de sentir remorso por seus crimes.

Durante um período de doze anos meu pai assassinou pelo menos quinze garotas. Ele as abduzia e as levava para as imensas florestas de Oregon, onde ele as libertava e as caçava com um rifle de cano longo. Ele não poderia se importar menos com a vida destas meninas, para ele elas não passavam de um passatempo mórbido.

Eu fixei meu olhar ao dele. Seus olhos eram de um azul brilhante, como se fossem espelhos do céu limpo durante o verão californiano. Eram idênticos aos meus, sendo este apenas mais um dos muitos traços que eu havia herdado dele. Observá-lo sempre me fez sentir como se estivesse encarando meu futuro. O mesmo tipo físico, o mesmo cabelo num tom berrante de loiro.

Um breve sorriso apareceu e desapareceu em seus lábios num piscar de olhos. Mas aquele não era um de seus sorrisos relaxados que, juntamente de sua extrema inteligência, despistaram por muitos anos qualquer suspeita sobre o monstro que ali se escondia. Aquele foi um sorriso cruel. O sorriso de um sádico. Ele sussurrou três palavras e eu senti meu coração parar em meu peito. Estas três palavras eram direcionadas a uma parte de mim que eu mantinha escondida até de mim mesmo. Ele deve ter notado alguma mudança em minha expressão porque me direcionou mais um sorriso frio, e então fechou seus olhos pela última vez.

O diretor da prisão perguntou se ele gostaria de dizer suas últimas palavras, mas meu pai apenas o ignorou. Ele perguntou novamente, deu a meu pai pelo menos um minuto para se manifestar e, quando percebeu que ele nem se mexeu, sinalizou para que se desse início a execução.

Pentobarbital foi bombeado pelo cateter, o analgésico funcionando rapidamente, deixando-o inconsciente em segundos. Em seguida, ele recebeu uma dose de brometo de pancurônio, que paralisou seus músculos respiratórios. Por último, injetou-se cloreto de potássio para parar seu coração. Cinco minutos e quatorze segundos depois meu pai foi declarado morto.

Atrás de mim, a mãe de uma das vítimas chorava abertamente enquanto era consolada pelo seu marido. Ela tinha o olhar desfocado de alguém que depende de remédios para conseguir dormir. E provavelmente ela não era a única daquela sala em sua letargia. O legado deixado por meu pai causou e causaria muito dor e miséria pelo que parecia ser uma eternidade.

O pai de outra vítima sussurrava para si mesmo que ele tinha se safado muito facilmente, sentimento que era compartilhado por quase todos os ali presentes. Eu vi as fotos da cena do crime e li os relatórios das autópsias, então não poderia discordar. Cada uma das quinze garotas encontradas havia sofrido uma lenta e dolorosa morte, uma morte completamente oposta à oferecida pela sistema de justiça a Minato Namikaze.

Eu segui aquele grupo de pessoas até o estacionamento. Por algum tempo eu continuei imóvel, sentado dentro do carro que havia alugado, a chave já na ignição, tentando me concentrar em qualquer coisa além daquele sentimento terrível que inundava minha cabeça. Aquelas três palavrinhas sussurradas continuavam se repetindo em minha mente num eterno loop. Eu sabia que ele estava errado, que ele só queria ter a satisfação de destruir ainda mais minha vida, mas não consegui afastar a sensação que nelas havia um fundo de verdade. Mas se este fosse o caso, o que isso faria de mim?

Eu girei a chave, coloquei o carro em marcha e sai em direção ao aeroporto. Meu voo para Washington, DC, partiria às seis da manhã do dia seguinte, mas eu nunca cheguei a tomá-lo. Ao invés, continuei dirigindo, passando o aeroporto e seguindo assim até o estado da Virginia.

Não havia pressa. Eu não era esperado de volta em Quântico até a próxima semana, mas isso não me impedia de querer me afastar da Califórnia o mais rápido possível. Minutos se rastejaram em horas, horas que se transformaram em dias, dias que virariam anos. Mas não importava o quanto me distanciava ou o quão rápido eu dirigia enquanto tentava não pensar sobre meu pai. Eu não conseguia escapar daquelas palavras.

Mesmo agora, quase dois anos depois, aquelas três palavras me assombravam, aparecendo em minha mente quando eu menos espero. Às vezes, é como se eu escutasse meu pai falando claramente, com aquele mesmo sotaque californiano preguiçoso que encantava suas vítimas, como se estivesse do meu lado.

_"Nós somos iguais."_

* * *

**N/A:**_ A ideia dessa história meio que ergueu uma barreira na minha cabeça e parece que não me deixaria escrever mais nada até eu tentasse colocar ela no papel, então here we go again. _

_O que vocês acham? Eu nunca escrevi nada sob o ponto de vista de um personagem masculino, então não sei se está estranho mesmo ou é só impressão minha haha_

_Pode não ter muita ligação entre que aconteceu até agora com rituais de purificação e bonecas japonesas, mas vai fazer (...Believe it!) :D_


	2. Capítulo I

_**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence. Triste, eu sei._

_(N/A - Esse capítulo foi modificado em 18 de abril de 2016. Peço desculpas pelo transtorno, mas garanto que as mudanças foram feitas para melhorar a história ^^)_

...

* * *

やがて死ぬ

けしきは見えず

蝉の声

* * *

**_"_****_yagate shinu_**

**_keshiki wa miezu_**

**_semi no koe"_**

**(BASHO, 1690)**

* * *

**1.**

* * *

A mulher sobre a cama do hospital poderia estar morta.

De fato, ela deveria estar morta. A única razão pela qual eu sabia que ela ainda estava viva se devia ao bipe suave e insistente do monitor de sinais vitais situado ao lado do seu leito. Sua face não esboçava nenhuma emoção, completamente inexpressiva. Não se assemelhava com a expressão de completo relaxamento de alguém em sono profundo, mas sim com o relaxamento muscular associado a um cadáver. Eu poderia estar olhando para um cadáver em uma funerária, um corpo sendo velado, mas eu não estava. Mesmo que uma parte de mim desejasse que assim o fosse.

O detetive Shikamaru Nara observava a mulher adormecida enquanto exclamava um baixo _"problemático"_, balançando a cabeça. Eu o havia o visto pela primeira vez durante um curso de perícia psicológica polical e criminal que ministrei em Quântico destinado a departamentos de investigações estrangeiros. Ele acabou se destacando por sempre estar na fileira da frente com uma cara entediada em todas as palestras e possuir um elevado quociente de inteligência. Eu havia gostado do desentusiasmado investigador desde então.

Apesar de ser considerado um dos melhores investigadores de Osaka, seu semblante exibia o quão o passar dos anos havia o afetado. Enquanto um cigarro continuava encontrando seu lugar entre seus lábios sempre que possível, seu olhar era o de um policial que havia visto coisas demais. Coisas terríveis.

"_Tenten Shiranui foi a terceira vítima?"_ Uma pergunta retórica, mas que servira para trazer Nara para o presente.

_"Correto."_ Ele soltou um longo e cansado suspiro e se virou, olhando diretamente para os meus olhos. _"Por oito meses eu venho perseguindo esse bastardo e você quer saber a verdade? Não acredito que estejamos mais próximos de encontrá-lo do que estávamos quando a primeira vítima foi descoberta. É como se estivéssemos procurando por uma sombra, um fantasma." _Outro suspiro, outro balançar de cabeça. _"Eu pensei que já tinha visto de tudo, que nada mais poderia me perturbar Uzumaki, mas isso, isso é outro nível de perversão."_

O que era um eufemismo. Não havia limites para o horror conjurado pela imaginação de _serial killers_*, mas até eu tinha de admitir que este caso era algo que nunca havia visto anteriormente. Existem finais piores que a morte, e Tenten Shiranui era a prova viva disto.

Eu olhava para ela deitada num minúsculo quarto privado, conectada a todas essas máquinas, um tubo IV* conectado a um cateter pela palma de sua mão, e novamente pensei em como estaria melhor se estivesse morta. Eu até mesmo sabia como o fazê-lo. Bastava desligar o tubo IV e usar uma seringa para bombear ar dentro do cateter.

O embolismo* chegaria primeiramente ao lado direto de seu coração e depois seguiria até os pulmões. Os vasos sanguíneos no pulmão seriam contraídos, aumentando a pressão no lado direito do coração até que está fosse alta o suficiente para puxar o embolismo para o lado esquerdo. Dali, o coágulo teria acesso ao resto do corpo pelo sistema circulatório. Se ele ficasse alojado na artéria coronária, causaria um ataque cardíaco. Se chegasse até o cérebro, apoplexia.

Uma elegante e simples solução. A menos que alguém examinasse a situação minuciosamente, o risco de prisão é mínimo. E ninguém nunca examinaria tanto. Experiência havia me ensinado que as pessoas veem o que querem ver. Pelos últimos três meses Tenten Shiranui havia sido mantida em cativeiro e vivido um verdadeiro inferno. E se ela morresse agora? Bem, todos nós acreditaríamos que seu corpo finalmente haveria sucumbido aos horrores pelos quais havia sido submetido. Fim de caso.

"_DNA?"_ Eu perguntei.

_"O suficiente para ligá-la as outras duas mulheres, mas nada que tenha aparecido no nosso banco de dados."_

_"Algo informação nova sobre nosso unsub?"_

_"Unsub*. Unknown subject. Suspeito_." disse Shikamaru. _"Você sabe, acho que a última vez que ouvi esse termo foi numa série de televisão." _Ele deu um leve sorriso torto. "_Mas não, nada novo sobre o unsub."_

_"Então basicamente nós temos três vitímas que não têm condições de falar e absolutamente nenhuma ideia sobre quem o assassino possa ser."_

_"Isso resume bem a situação." _O Nara suspirou._ "Nós temos que encontrá-lo antes que ele coloque suas mãos em outra pessoa."_

_"Isso não vai acontecer. Depois da primeira vítima ser desovada, se passaram quase quatro meses até que a segunda abdução acontecesse. E apenas setenta e duas horas se passaram entre a desova da vítima número dois e a abdução de __Tenten Shiranui. Normalmente há um período de incubação, durante o qual as fantasias do unsub ainda estão fortes, intensas o suficiente para que ele as 'saboreiem', para que ele não sinta a necessidade de repeti-las tão cedo. Com nosso suspeito as fantasias não são mais suficientes. Elas são pobres substitutas para a realidade, e ele tem se acostumado em aproveitar o ato real. Esse unsub está se apressando. Tenten Shiranui foi encontrada três noites atrás, então meu palpite é que ele sequestrará outra mulher esta noite."_

_"Isso era tudo o que eu precisava. Mais noticias ruins." _Shikamaru começou a massagear seus templos. "_E quais são as noticias boas, Naruto? Porque é melhor você ter alguma. Afinal, foi pra isso que eu o trouxe para este caso."_

_"A boa notícia é que conforme ele vai ficando mais confiante e acelerando seu modus operandi*, maiores são as chances que ele deslize. E quantos mais erros ele fazer, maiores são nossas chances de encontrá-lo."_

_"Essa é uma boa teoria. O problema é que existe outra mulher por aí que está prestes a enfrentar seu pior pesadelo e não há nada que eu possa fazer para impedir que isso aconteça. E é meu trabalho proteger as pessoas dessa cidade."_

Uma das piores sensações do mundo: impotência. E eu não tinha resposta para isso. Eu já estive no lugar do Nara vezes suficientes e sabia como ele estava se sentindo agora. O desespero, a necessidade de fazer alguma coisa quando você não tem a mínima do que seria essa coisa. Mas a raiva acaba sendo a pior parte. Raiva em relação a você mesmo, por não ter conseguido resolver o quebra-cabeça, e raiva pelo mundo, por esse quebra-cabeça existir.

Por um momento nós ficamos em um tenso silêncio, obervando Tenten dormir. O monitor de sinais vitais bipava, os lençóis de cama subiam e desciam com sua respiração e o relógio na parede marcava os segundos que se passavam.

Tenten tinha 26 anos, cabelos castanhos e olhos que lembrava a todos de chocolate quente. Não que você conseguisse observar esses detalhes na pálida mulher que ali jazia, uma vez que seus olhos inchados estavam fechados e seus cabelos haviam sido raspados pelo _unsub_. A pele ao redor de seus olhos estava machucada e seu coro cabeludo reluzia brilhante sob as luzes do hospital. Nenhum fio de cabelo presente, indicando que sua cabeça havia sido raspada recentemente, provavelmente horas antes de ser desovada. E provavelmente essa não teria sido a primeira vez que o _unsub_ teria feito isso com ela. Nosso suspeito sentia prazer na humilhação, dor e tortura de suas vítimas.

Eu entrevistei dezenas de assassinos em uma tentativa de conhecer de identificar os impulsos que os dirigiam. Eu tornei minha vocação em tentar entender o porque um ser humano machucaria outros por prazer. Mas eu estava tento dificuldades em assimilar que Tenten Shiranui havia sido lobotomizada.

As funções cardiorrespiratórias são controladas pela medula oblonga*, uma parte do cérebro que não havia sido afetada quando Tenten foi lobotomizada. Pelo tempo que ela vivesse, sua medula oblonga manteria seus pulmões pulsando e seu coração batendo. Tenten não tinha chegado aos trinta anos. Mas ela poderia facilmente viver por mais quarenta ou cinquenta anos. Metade de um século presa a um corpo oco, completamente dependente da ajuda de outros em todos os aspectos de sua vida, sendo incapaz de se alimentar ou usar o banheiro, incapaz de pensar ou falar.

_"E não há nenhum indicio de trauma, nenhuma cicatriz no crânio?"_ Outra pergunta retórica, mas que foi necessária para que eu pudesse voltar minha mente para o que acontecia naquele quarto.

_"Correto. Seu cérebro foi acessado pela cavidade ocular." _Shikamaru continuava a encarar Tente._ "Já viu o suficiente Uzumaki?"_

_"Ou algo assim." _Eu também estava a encarando, mas não conseguia evitar._ "Okay, nossa próxima parada vai ser __Chūō-ku_*_. Eu preciso falar com Kazuo Tanaka."_

_"Isso é mesmo necessário? Minha equipe já o entrevistou."_

Eu desviei meu olhar de Tenten Shiranu, direcionando-o ao Nara_. "Eu tenho certeza que sua equipe fez um ótimo trabalho. Mas foi Tanaka que encontrou Tenten, o que significa que existem apenas dois graus de separação entre ele e nosso unsub. E como nenhuma das nossas vítimas consegue falar sobre o que aconteceu, ele é o mais próximo que consigo chegar do nosso suspeito. Então sim, eu quero falar com ele."_

_"... problemático." _Disse entre um cansado suspiro. _"Espere eu fazer uma ligação. Encontrarei alguém para dirigir você."_

_"E quanto tempo você perderá? Seria melhor se você viesse comigo."_

_"Não posso fazer isso. Tem gente me esperando de volta no escritório."_

_"Você é o chefe do departamento. Você poder fazer o que bem entender." _Eu sorri_. "Vamos lá Nara, vai ser divertido."_

_"Divertido! Sabe Uzumaki, você tem uma concepção bem diferente da minha de diversão. Divertido é passar uma tarde jogando shogi. Ou uma noite com uma loira de vinte e dois anos. O que nós fazemos não é nem de perto divertido."_

_"Você sabe qual é o seu problema Shikamaru? Você já se acostumou a ficar atrás de uma mesa. Quando foi a ultima vez que foi a campo? E se formos parar para pensar, qual foi a ultima fez que você passou a noite com uma loira de vinte anos?"_

Outro suspiro cansado. _"Eu preciso voltar para o escritório."_

_"Eu atravessei o globo pra vir te ajudar. E já mencionei que já fazem umas trinta e seis horas desde que vi uma cama?"_

_"E isso é o que chamamos de chantagem emocional."_

_"E o seu ponto é...?"_

_"Argh. Okay, você ganhou." _Grunhiu Shikamaru. "_Eu vou com você." _

* * *

*Serial killlers: _Do inglês, assassinos em série._

*IV:_ Abreviação, intravenoso._

*Embolismo: _def. médica, coágulo que obstrui as artérias ou veias do pulmão ou coração._

*Unsub: _Do inglês, unknown subject. Pode ser traduzido literalmente como suspeito desconhecido. É termo que ficou conhecido por sua utilização na série de televisão Criminal Minds._

_* _Modus operandi_: Do latim, modo de operação. Expressão utilizada para designar uma maneira de agir ou operar de uma pessoa ou organização._

*Medula oblonga:_ def. médica, conhecida também como bulbo raquidiano. É __a porção inferior do tronco encefálico__._

*Chūō-ku:_ distrito mais central de Osaka, Japão._

* * *

**N/A:**

_**Olá pessoas!**_

_**Na primeira versão que postei esse capítulo, a terceira vítima era a Karin (que estaria casada com o Suigetsu), mas depois de uma epifania resolvi mudar para a Tenten (que é casada com o Genma Shiranui), que melhor se enquadra na história. Peço mil desculpas por ter que tirar uma personagem e por outro no lugar, mas a Tenten se encaixa melhor como vítima.**_

_Já peço desculpar com antecedência por qualquer informação errada que aparecer por aqui!_

_ Todo o conhecimento que tenho de anatomia e patologia vem do que aprendi/aprendo na universidade, enquanto parte de criminalística vem de maratonas de Criminal Minds, CSI e afins, então se sintam a vontade pra me corrigir a qualquer momento (;_

_(e nem vamos nem comentar sobre erros ortográficos né) _

_Agradeço a todos que tiraram um tempinho do seu dia para ler essa história! Mas o que vocês acham? Eu extrapolei demais em transformar o Mina-kun em um psicopata?_

_Opiniões e críticas são bem vindas! _


	3. Capítulo II

_N/A [18/04/2016] - Hey! Junto com este novo capítulo, o primeiro capítulo dessa história foi repostado, trocando a Karin pela Tenten como a terceira vítima. Peço desculpas por essa mudança, mas enquanto eu estava escrevendo um dos próximos capítulos e tentava criar um link entre as vítimas do nosso assassino percebi que não tinha como deixar a Karin e seguir com o final que eu tinha em mente... eu juro que vocês entenderão a necessidade da mudança quando a hora chegar!_

_Enfim, agradeço a todos que leram a história e espero que vocês continuem gostando e me dizendo o que acham (:_

* * *

**Aviso: _Esse capítulo contém descrição leve de tortura física._ **

* * *

**2.**

* * *

Shikamaru dirigia com pressa em meio ao trânsito da cidade, o velocímetro quase sempre próximo aos sessenta quilômetros por hora, o que poderia ser considerado uma proeza dentro de um dos maiores centros urbanos do Japão. Chūō-ku abriga o distrito comercial de Osaka, situado na parte mais central da cidade. Eles passavam rapidamente diversos estabelecimentos comercias e atrações turísticas da cidade, em direção à antiga parte residencial do distrito.

O vento gélido, que marcava a transição do outono para o inverno, não parecia incomodar o fluxo de turistas na região naquela tarde de dezembro. Embora faltassem um pouco mais de duas semanas para o Natal, decorações em tons de vermelho e verde e luzes pisca pisca se espalhavam pelas ruas, que em muitas vezes,formavam uma imagem pitoresca de contrastes considerando a arquitetura tradicional japonesa de alguns prédios.

Eu nunca havia compreendido o apelo das comemorações natalinas. Ou da neve.

Enquanto meu pai, que também tinha descendência japonesa, havia nascido nos Estados Unidos, minha mãe havia imigrado do Japão para a América quando criança. Como nenhum lado da família era particularmente religioso, as tradições do cristianismo nunca passavam de feriados prolongados durante minha infância. E quando na adolescência, descobrir que o homem que me contara histórias para dormir era um assassino cruel me fez desacreditar na existência de uma entidade divina. Acima de tudo, o frio realmente me incomodava – depois de crescer na ensolarada Califórnia, eu precisava de luz do sol como uma planta para sobreviver.

_"Eu não tenho palavras para descrever o quão estou grato por você ter aceitado este caso,"_ disse o Nara, quebrando o silêncio dentro do automóvel. _"Sei o quão ocupado você é."_

_"Estou feliz por estar aqui e ser de ajuda,"_ eu disse. _Mas não estaria se pudesse evitar,_ pensei. O que era a verdade. Nesse exato momento eu poderia estar em Singapura ou Sidney ou Miami. Lugares quentes e ensolarados. Ao invés disso eu estava em Osaka, em uma tarde gélida, tentando não morrer de hipotermia enquanto tentava fazer o ar aquecido funcionar no máximo.

A culpa por estar _literalmente_ numa fria era toda minha. A maior vantagem de ser seu próprio chefe era o fato de você ter o controle sobre a tomada de decisões. Eu havia escolhido vir até Osaka pela simples razão deste ser um caso inusitado, inusitado sendo traduzido como interessante, e interessante sendo uma das poucas coisas que triufa sobre tempo ensolarado.

Depois que desisti do FBI passei a viajar o mundo todo a caça de assassinos em série. Todo novo dia trazia consigo um novo pedido de ajuda, às vezes até dois ou três. Escolher qual caso aceitar sempre era difícil, uma vez que rejeitar um poderia significar sentenciar alguém a morte, ou até mesmo mais de uma pessoa, já que _serial killers_ tendem a continuar agindo até que sejam impedidos. Esse dilema era a causa de inúmeras noites em claro enquanto estava no FBI. Eu dormia melhor agora, mas esse era o resultado da combinação entre tranquilizantes, whisky e diferença de fuso-horário.

Infelizmente nunca havia um pequeno estoque de monstros que precisavam ser caçados. Assassinos em série eram como ervas daninhas. Quando você captura um, outras dezenas aparecem para tomar o seu lugar. Algumas pessoas acreditam que existam mais de centenas de _serial killers_ somente nos EUA. E esses são _apenas_ os assassinos, não entrando nessa conta os estupradores, pedófilos e outros tipos de monstros que parecem ter como único objetivo na vida trazer dor e sofrimento a vida dos outros.

Eu havia sido o seu típico agente especial a serviço do governo enquanto estava no FBI. Como um daqueles representados nos filmes de Hollywood, sempre estava em um terno preto asfixiante, com sapatos tão bem engraxados que brilhavam e com um corte de cabelo no estilo militar. Meu cabelo era pintado de preto na época, me fornecendo um falso senso de segurança e anonimato.

Nos últimos meses meu vestuário havia passado por uma total transformação. As camisas engomadas e ternos desaparecem, cedendo lugar para jeans, camisetas de bandas de rock antigas e moletons, dentre estes um particularmente chamativo, preto com listras laterais de um laranja berrante. Os sapatos sociais brilhantes haviam sido substituídos por botas confortáveis. A tinta de cabelo foi parar no lixo. Eu posso não aparecer tão profissional como antes, mas me sinto muito mais a vontade. Aqueles ternos eram simplesmente terríveis.

_"Qual é a sua primeira impressão?" _Shikamaru me encarou pelo retrovisor frontal, com uma mão no volante.

_"Existem apenas duas formas de parar esse cara. Você o prende ou ele morre. De causa natural ou não. Ele gosta do que faz demais para parar sozinho."_

_"Você não poderia ser menos genérico, Uzumaki? Você não está falando com um novato. Você acabou de descrever pelo menos noventa por cento dos assassinos em série."_

Eu não resisti rir. Nara sempre teve uma mente afiada. _"Okay, mas o que acha sobre isso: quando você o encontrá-lo, nosso unsub não se entregará facilmente. Pelo menos, não com vida. Essa cara, com certeza, vai escolher suicídio por policial."_

_"O que te faz acreditar nisso?"_

_"A prisão o mataria."_

_"Por quê?"_

_"Tudo nesse cara é sobre controle. Ele controla todos os aspectos da vida de suas vítimas. O que elas vestem, o que comem, tudo. Ele não aguentaria ter esse controle retirado de suas mãos. Suicídio assistido por policial apareceria para ele como a melhor opção porque assim, na cabeça dele, ele teria controle sobre o momento, a hora e o local, no qual decide morrer."_

_"Então vamos torcer para que você esteja errado sobre isso."_

_"Não estou."_

Enquanto Shikamaru procurava um local para estacionar, eu revisava os detalhes sobre a abdução de Tenten Shiranui mentalmente. Eu gostaria que tivéssemos mais informações, mas essa não era nenhuma novidade. Não importa quanta informação você possui, parece que nunca é o suficiente.

De acordo com os relatórios policiais, Genma Shiranui reportou o desaparecimento de sua mulher no dia dezenove de agosto e foi tomado, quase que imediatamente, como o principal suspeito. A maior parte dos assassinatos é cometida por um conhecido da vítima. Um esposo, um familiar, um amigo. Mesmo não sendo considerado um assassinato no início, os policiais estavam investigando todas as opções possíveis.

Genma Shiranui havia tido uma série de casos extraconjugais e o casal visitava um psicólogo semanalmente em uma última tentativa desesperada de tentar salvar um casamento que parecia estar fadado ao fracasso. Adicionando um seguro de vida em uma quantia considerável em caso da morte da esposa na história, assassinato era uma conclusão racional.

Após um interrogatório de quarenta e oito horas, Shiranui foi liberado da delegacia. Os policiais mantiveram uma vigia sob o marido, somente como precaução. Quando os últimos movimentos de Tenten começaram a ser descobertos, conclui-se que ela havia desaparecido durante a tarde de dezoito de agosto.

Shiranui tinha um sólido álibi na forma de sua secretária, uma mulher a qual ele havia jurado a Tenten que não estava mais vendo. Na noite do desaparecimento ele estaria supostamente em Tókio a negócios, mas na verdade ainda estava em Osaka com a amante. O registro do hotel e testemunhas oculares solidificavam sua versão dos fatos.

E nos últimos três meses, nada. Nenhum pedido de resgate, nenhum telefonema pedindo dinheiro, nenhum corpo. Tenten Shiranui tinha desaparecido da face da Terra. Todos assumiam que ela estava morta, até que, duas noites atrás, apareceu no Parque Nakanoshima, um dos pontos turísticos mais visitados da cidade. Ela estava desorientada, inexpressiva e incapaz de responder as questões mais básicas. Kazuo Tanaka estava caminhando com seu cachorro quando a encontrou vagando sozinha. Ele chamou a policia local que, rapidamente, a identificou como Tenten Shiranui. Ela foi transferida para o Hospital da Universidade de Osaka e Nara assumiu o caso.

Durante os três meses nos quais esteve em cativeiro, Tenten foi repetidamente torturada. Seu corpo estava coberto por cicatrizes e machucados, alguns recentes, outros antigos. Esse _unsub_ gostava de brincar com facas e o exame tóxico mostrou que ele usava drogas para manter Tenten acordada e supersensitiva enquanto se divertia. Ele cortou todos os seus dedos, um por vez, exceto o anelar da mão esquerda. O dedo no qual sua aliança ainda se encontrava. Os tocos foram cuidadosamente cauterizados. Curiosamente, ele evitou danificar seu rosto e nele, até mesmo mais curiosamente, havia traços de maquiagem que não havia sido totalmente retirada. Outro ponto que parecia interessante: apesar das lesões, o corpo de Tenten se manteve saudável. Seu peso era o esperado para uma mulher de sua altura e não havia nenhum sinal de desidratação.

O frio me atingiu em cheio no segundo em que desci do carro. Eu estava usando minha jaqueta mais grossa, feita de camurça a prova de água e com forro interno, mas mesmo assim eu tinha a sensação que estava prestes a morrer de hipotermia. Ao meu lado na calçada, Shikamaru travava uma batalha entre seu isqueiro e o vento, tentando acender a um cigarro.

_"Nós estamos do lado de fora,"_ respondeu a questão presente nos meus olhos. _"Não é como se eu estivesse quebrando alguma lei."_

_"Essas coisas vão te matar um dia."_

_"Assim como muitas outras. Eu poderia ser atropelado por um ônibus amanhã."_

_"Ou você pode ser diagnosticado com câncer de pulmão e ter uma lenta e dolorosa morte."_

_"Ou talvez não. Meu bisavô fumava duas cartelas por dia e viveu até os cento e três," _disse Shikamaru enquanto tragava novamente seu cigarro, como se comprovando um ponto. _"Então vamos torcer para que eu tenha puxado a ele, eh?"_

A casa de Kazuo Tanaka era igual a todas as outras situadas na rua. Alguém da equipe do Nara já tinha o telefonado, logo Tanaka estava esperando pela nossa visita, o que explicaria do porque da porta ter sido aberta antes mesmo de tocarmos a campainha.

Tanaka apareceu parado no batente da porta com um Jack Russell Terrier latindo e pulando hiperativamente próximo aos seus pés. De acordo com o registro policial, Kazuo Tanaka tinha setenta e dois anos, e todos esses anos se ecoavam entre as rugas em seu rosto marcado. De altura mediana e magro, o pouco cabelo que lhe restava era branco como a neve, e haviam grandes olheiras embaixo dos seus olhos negros. Ele se movimentava fluidamente para alguém da sua idade. Provavelmente devia se exercitar regularmente, já que ele não me parecia o tipo de pessoa que dependia de vitaminas.

_"Por favor, entrem." _Kazuo disse, enquanto gesticulava para que o seguíssemos. Assim que percebeu que tinham companhia, o cachorro começou a ladrar mais alto.

O velho o calou com um ríspido _"Yoshi, quieto!"_, fazendo com que o cachorro, agora silencioso e com um olhar de culpa, saísse da entrada da sala e pulasse para cima de uma das poltronas. Shikamaru esmagou seu trago de cigarro no chão, próximo a calçada, e me seguiu para dentro. Olhos caninos nos seguiam do outro lado da sala enquanto nos sentávamos no sofá. A lareira estava acessa, aquecendo e clareando o cômodo.

_"Eu posso lhes oferecer alguma coisa?"_ nosso anfitrião disse. "Chá? _Café"_

_"Um café seria ótimo,"_ eu respondi. _"Preto, sem açúcar, se não for um incomodo."_

Nara declinou a oferta, e o velho desapareceu em direção ao que deveria ser sua cozinha. Eu me recostei no sofá e observei a sala. Minha primeira impressão foi que o cômodo era preservado como uma exibição de museu. Eu notei a aliança de casamento quando Kazuo atendeu a porta, assim como notei que o cômodo no qual estávamos havia sido claramente sido decorado por uma mulher.

A única que ainda não havia constatado era a presença de uma esposa na casa.

Objetos de decoração empoeirados cobriam quase todas as superfícies disponíveis, o acolchoamento das poltronas e sofás tinha uma estampa floral desbotada e na janela havia cortinas em um tom de pastel que já tinham visto dias melhores. Uma antiga moldura exibia uma foto de casamento em preto e branco, enquanto outras fotos se espalhavam pelas paredes, cheias de crianças sorrindo. Os estilos das roupas e penteados marcavam o passar dos anos em cada fotografia, sendo que a mais recente provavelmente havia sido tirada há uns dez anos atrás. Deve ter sido quando a esposa faleceu.

Kazuo adentrou a sala com duas xícaras de café, me estendeu uma delas e depois se sentou em uma das poltronas mais próximas à lareira. O café estava quente e forte, do jeito que eu gostava.

_"Tanaka-san, o senhor poderia nos recontar como encontrou Tenten Shiranui?" _Shikamaru perguntou.

_"Então esse é o nome dela," _ele disse. _"Você sabe, eu devo ter falado com uma dezena de policiais desde a noite de segunda feira e nenhum deles sequer me disse o nome dela. Mas bem, eu também não perguntei, então a culpa também é um pouco minha. Mas não me parece certo, sabe? Não saber nem o nome dela."_

_"Tanaka-san," _disse Shikamaru.

_ "Ah, perdão. Parece que com o avançar da idade cada vez fica mais difícil focar minha mente no agora. Pois bem, nesta noite eu estava levando Yoshi, meu cachorro, para o seu passeio noturno. Por volta das dez da noite. Eu o levo para passear no mesmo horário todas as noites. Se não o faço, ele quase destrói a casa."_

_"O senhor o levou ao Parque Nakanoshima*, correto?"_

_"Isso mesmo. Parque Nakanoshima. Vocês provavelmente passaram pela entrada que uso no seu caminho até aqui. Voltando a história, eu já estava próximo às margens do Rio Tosaborigawa quando vi uma mulher. A razão pela qual a notei foi porque pensei que ela estava prestes a entrar na água."_ Ele parou e deu um gole em seu café. _"Olhe, eu não quero ser rude mas já contei tudo isso para a polícia. Eu não me importo em repetir tudo, mas não posso evitar pensar que estou desperdiçando o tempo de vocês."_

_"Você não está desperdiçando nosso tempo." _Eu direcionei meu olhar ao Jack Russell. _"Eu gostaria de tentar uma coisa, se você concordar. Você acha que Yoshi gostaria de sair para a rua agora?"_

As orelhas do cachorro se levantaram quando ele ouviu a palavra "rua". Ele pulou do assento e começou a latir, balançando seu rabo rapidamente, direcionando sua cabeça a porta da casa. Tanaka soltou uma gargalhada. _"Eu acho que podemos interpretar isso como um sim,"_ ele disse.

_.:._

* * *

_*Parque Nakanoshima é o primeiro parque público de Osaka, aberto em 1891 em banco de areia entre os rios Dojimagawa e Tosaborigawa._


	4. Capítulo III

**3.**

Nós andamos por cerca de dez minutos até o Parque Nakanoshima, tempo suficiente para Shikamaru tragar mais um cigarro. Yoshi tentava correr a nossa frente o caminho inteiro, lutando contra o restringimento de sua coleira, praticamente se sufocando, como se o passeio fosse a coisa mais excitante do mundo. A tarde ia se esvaindo, colorindo o céu em tons de laranja e a temperatura começava a cair. Em uma tentativa, com pouco sucesso, de bloquear o frio, eu tentava colocar minha jaqueta mais próxima ao meu corpo.

_"Vocês seguem a mesma rota toda vez que saem para caminhar?"_ eu perguntei a Kazuo.

O velho balançou sua cabeça em negativa._ "Nós tentamos um caminho diferente sempre que possível. Depende do clima, de quanto tempo temos, esse tipo de coisa. O parque é grande, afinal."_

O parque era, de fato, grande. Árvores se estendiam pelo meu campo de visão. Eu conseguia ver, mais a frente, um campo de futebol vazio e uma ponte que atravessava um pequeno lago.

_"Na noite em que encontrou Tenten Shiranui, qual caminho você seguiu?"_

Tanaka apontou para uma trilha que seguiu entre grandes árvores._ "Caminhamos na trilha que segue a margem do Rio Tosaborigawa."_

_"E onde você viu Tenten Shiranui?"_

Tanaka pediu para que o seguíssemos. Andamos por quase mais dez minutos até o local, nos sentando em um banco vazio, encarando as margens do rio. Yoshi pulava na perna de seu dono, indicando que queria continuar a caminhada. Eu olhei para o Nara, que rapidamente captou minha intenção. Para que isso funcionasse, quão menos distrações Kazuo tivesse, melhor. Shikamaru pegou a coleira do cachorro e seguiu caminhando, saindo do nosso campo auditivo.

Uma entrevista cognitiva difere de uma entrevista padrão pelo fato de você tentar levar o entrevistado de volta a cena estudada, fazendo-o reviver as sensações e impressões que o marcaram no momento. No lugar de focar no evento em questão, você o circunda, olhando para ele através de diferentes sentidos. As memórias que esse método evoca são consideradas mais fidedignas do que as obtidas pelos métodos mais tradicionais. Honestamente falando, eu não precisava trazer Tanaka de volta ao local, mas como nós estávamos próximos, achei que não prejudicaria ninguém.

_"Eu quero que você feche seus olhos Tanaka-san. Eu farei uma série de perguntas e peço que não censure suas respostas. Eu não me importo o quão estranhas ou insanas elas possam parecer, apenas me diga o que vier a cabeça."_

Kazuo me direcionou um olhar cético.

_"Confie em mim, vai dar tudo certo. Eu já fiz isso antes."_

Ainda não parecendo muito confiante nas minhas instruções, ele fechou os olhos.

_"Eu quero que você pense sobre a sua noite de segunda-feira. Você levando Yoshi para passear como de costume. Que horas são?"_

_"Próximo das dez horas. Eu sempre o levo pra caminhar perto das dez."_

_"Antes ou depois das dez?"_

O rosto enrugado de Kazuo tomou um semblante de concentração, até que relaxou. _"Era depois das dez. Eu tinha acabado de assistir a um programa de TV. O noticiário estava prestes a começar."_

_"Como o tempo estava?"_

_"Estava chovendo."_

_"Descreva a chuva. É intensa? Fraca?"_

_"Era uma daquelas garoas, sabe? Pode não estar chovendo forte, mas você acaba ensopado mesmo assim."_

_"O parque está lotado?"_

_"Nesse tempo e nessa hora?"_ Kazuo balançou a cabeça._ "Não, era apenas eu e Yoshi. E Tenten, é claro."_

Eu ignorei a menção de Tenten porque nós não havíamos chegado a esse ponto da história ainda. _"Como você está se sentindo?"_

_"Um pouco irritado, na verdade. Eu tinha levado meu carro para a oficina mais cedo e me cobraram uma fortuna. Agora eu estava passeando com meu cachorro na chuva. Só vamos dizer que já tive dias melhores."_

_"O que você consegue cheirar?"_

_"... terra molhada?"_

_"O que você consegue enxergar?"_

_"Poças d'água que se formam pela trilha. Estou com minha cabeça abaixada para evitar a chuva no meu rosto."_

_"Você está andando rapidamente ou devagar?"_

_"Rapidamente. Eu só quero voltar pra casa o mais rápido possível e sair da chuva."_

_"O que Yoshi está fazendo?"_

Um sorriso._ "Arrastando-me pelo caminho, como sempre. Mesmo com a coleira, às vezes tenho a impressão que é ele que me leva para passear e não o contrário."_

_"Como você percebe que Tenten está no parque?"_

_"Alguma coisa me chama a atenção. Um movimento fora da trilha, próximo à descida que dá no rio."_

Com um quase imperceptível aceno de cabeça, Kazuo me indica a direção do local da narrativa. Mesmo iluminado pela luz do fim de tarde, não me parecia ser o terreno mais seguro para caminhar.

_"Como ela está se movendo?"_

_"Vacilante. Ela cambaleia como se estivesse bêbada. Minha primeira impressão é que ela está totalmente inebriada. Eu não quero ficar encarando, mas você sabe como é quando vê uma ambulância parada no meio da rua depois de um acidente. É impossível desviar o olhar, sabe? Então eu observo ela cambalear enquanto tenta descer o terreno íngreme em direção à margem do rio e me parece estranho que esteja sozinha. Não há sinal de um namorado ou de alguma amiga. Está escuro e é tarde. Não é o lugar de uma mulher estar sozinha. Eu começo a ficar preocupada quando percebo que ela está se direcionando ao rio, como se fosse entrar nele. Eu corro e por muito pouco consigo segurar seu braço a tempo de impedi-la. Se ela tivesse entrado na água nesse tempo do ano, morreria afogada ou de hipotermia. Muito provavelmente, de ambos."_

O resto da história estava no registro policial. Tanaka tentou conversar com ela e quando percebeu que ela não conseguia responde-lo, a levou do parque até o único estabelecimento aberto nas proximidades, o Akimichi's Bar, e pediu para que o dono ligasse para a polícia. Kazuo Tanaka era a primeira pessoa que conheci em muito tempo que não possui um celular.

_"Eu quero que volte alguns passos para trás, Tanaka-san, volte para o momento que ficou ciente da presença de Tenten. Eu não quero que diga nada, apenas imagine a cena em sua cabeça. Imagine-a o mais claramente possível, cada pequeno detalhe, não importa o quão pequeno ou insignificante. O que você vê? O que você escuta? O que você cheira? O que você sente?"_

Eu dei a Kazuo alguns momentos e depois disse para ele abrir seus olhos. Seu rosto enrugado se mostrava confuso.

_"O que é?"_ perguntei.

_"Você vai achar que estou sendo paranoico."_

_"Paranoico ou louco, eu não me importo. Eu quero ouvir o que você tem a dizer."_ Eu dei um sorriso encorajador e esperei até que ele sorrisse de volta. _"Então o que aconteceu? Você foi sequestrado por alienígenas e levado até a nave mãe?"_

O sorriso de Kazuo desapareceu rapidamente, seu semblante ficando sério e, seu olhar, um pouco assustado. Ele apontou em direção aos arbustos e árvores a sua direita. Quando retomou a falar, foi com absoluta certeza. Não tinha dúvida de que ele acreditava em cada palavra que estava dizendo.

_"Alguém nos observava dali."_

* * *

_**eguchi-82:** você está online?_

_**flor-de-cerejeira:** sim ^^_

_**eguchi-82:** ocupada?_

_**flor-de-cerejeira:** você ñ faz ideia_

_**eguchi-82:** ...nosso encontro hoje a noite ainda está de pé?_

_**flor-de-cerejeira:** claro que sim_

_**eguchi-82:** não posso esperar até te conhecer_

_**flor-de-cerejeira:** eu tbm_

_**eguchi-82:** tenho q ir, trabalhando como um louco aqui_

_**flor-de-cerejeira:** ok, vejo vc + tarde_

_**eguchi-82:** ;*_

Sakura saiu da sala de bate-papo, seu sorriso se desmanchando. Quem ela estava tentando enganar? Com trinta anos, já tinha passado da idade de ficar agindo como uma adolescente apaixonada. Só podia estar louca. Ela olhou pela janela de seu cubículo, convencida que os olhos de todos seus colegas de trabalho estariam nela, julgando-a, mas eles estavam com suas cabeças voltadas às telas dos computadores, o som de teclas sendo digitadas e de conversas ecoavam pela sala.

Ela encarava o relatório aberto em sua tela, tentando fazer com que as palavras que lia fizessem algum sentido. Mas era inútil. Ela só conseguia pensar sobre seu encontro. Ela havia dito ao marido que iria para um happy-hour com as garotas do escritório depois do trabalho. Não que ele fizesse questão de saber. Ela poderia ter dito que estava emigrando para o Haiti e ainda assim teria recebido o mesmo desinteressado _"Hn"_ como resposta. Nem sempre foi assim, no começo eles costumavam passar a noite conversando, compartilhando seus dias, sonhos e segredos. Mas esses dias haviam passado, seu relacionamento se desgastando com o passar dos seis anos de casamento.

Embaixo de sua mesa estava sua bolsa, e dentro dela estava seu perfume mais caro, sua lingerie mais ousada e seu vestido vermelho favorito. O vestido ia até um palmo do joelho, como se fosse uma segunda pele, demarcando todas suas curvas, com um leve decote. Sexy sem ser vulgar, o que era importante. Ela não achava que Eguchi fosse do tipo de homem que apreciava vulgaridade. Ele parecia ser um cavalheiro, um homem sensível. E foi isso que a atraiu no inicio. Ter alguém que a escutasse, realmente a escutasse.

Sakura encarava o embaralhado de palavras na tela enquanto dizia a si mesmo que ainda estava em tempo de desistir. Mas logo em seguida pensou na negligência com que o homem que se casara a tratava e soube que isso não aconteceria. Ela já vinha conversando com Eguchi por alguns meses e o quanto mais ela o conhecia, mais gostava dele. Ela nem havia o encontrado, não sabia sequer seu nome verdadeiro, mas o fato é que ele a compreendia como ninguém jamais o fez. Direcionando seu olhar para o relógio no canto da tela do seu monitor, viu que eram apenas três horas da tarde e teve certeza que as próximas quatro se arrastariam como se fosse um último dia de aula.


End file.
